


Call Me Maybe

by tokillaladybug



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Campus DJ Nino, F/M, Never met before now, University, barely, kinda not really, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokillaladybug/pseuds/tokillaladybug
Summary: “Hey Foxy Lady, what’re you doing?“Excuse me?”AU Yeah August 2018 Day 2: College.





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of AU Yeah August: College

Alya had sat here on this quiet campus bench to make use of the Wi-Fi connection coming from inside the computer science building. This was the part of campus with the best connection that was still outside, and she wanted to be able to finish this article for her Mass Media Marketing class while also enjoying the day. The sun was shining, the students were mingling, and mostly all was quiet. Until she was rudely interrupted, that is.

“Hey Foxy Lady, what’re you doing?

Alya looked up from her computer to see a guy around her age sit next to her on the bench. “Excuse me?” She eyed him with a look of confusion. She took in his cap adorned head, massive – and likely overpriced, in her opinion – headphones around his neck, and athletic clothes a size too big.

“Yeah, Foxy Lady.” He gestured to the fox tail pendant she wore, smiling wide. Okay, clearly he thought he was clever. 

Alya pushed her glasses up her nose and looked straight back at her computer. “Very funny. I have a paper to finish, and this is the best Wi-Fi in the area, so I’d appreciate it if you’d leave me alone.”

He slumped further into the seat. “Hey now, dude, I didn’t mean to upset you. You’re just listening to my show.” He pulled his cap from his head and ran his hands through the short curls. “The name’s Nino. I’m DJ Bubbler.”

What? Oh right, she’d been playing the recap from yesterday’s campus radio station as background music to help her focus. The station played AI chosen music most of the time, but every morning and afternoon there was a DJ in charge for a few hours, and the campus website archived the sets for future listening. She paused the music. “Cool. Like I said, I need to get this done, and you’re really not helping.” 

He looked at her for a long time, not interrupting her again as she typed away. After a few minutes he stood, “Alright, I’ll leave you to your Wi-Fi, Foxy Lady. Just make sure to listen to today’s show, yeah? I have a feeling you’ll enjoy it.” 

He waved at her and walked away with a smile on his face. Alya couldn’t help but stare in confusion as he left. But not very long, she had a paper to write after all. 

 

XXXXX

 

Alya had nearly forgotten the whole thing by the time she got back to her dorm room, too focused on her paper to tune into the newest show. To be honest, she thought the dude – Nino, he said – had been pulling her leg. But after recounting the interaction to her roommate – Marinette – she was encouraged to listen. (Marinette quite literally forced her to sit on the bed as she pulled up the day’s show.)

Most of the show was rather normal, a mix of older classics and newer hits. However right in the middle was a set of 6 songs dedicated to “Someone he hoped was listening.” They didn’t seem too out of the ordinary, though maybe a bit slower than some of his usual choices. 

Marinette was the one to suggest they scroll through the list of songs transcribed at the bottom of the webpage. 

[01:20:36] I’m So Sorry – Imagine Dragons  
[01:24:14] I’m a Mess – Ed Sheeran  
[01:28:19] Foxy Lady – Jimmy Hendrix  
[01:33:06] Hello, I Love You – The Doors  
[01:35:48] You’re Beautiful – James Blunt  
[01:39:11] Call Me Maybe – Carly Rae Jepson

Marinette spent the next half an hour gushing about how adorable the whole situation was, until Alya said she’d finally had enough and wanted some sleep. She did spend the next hour thinking everything over though.

Maybe she would have to make a quick trip over to the recording room tomorrow between classes. He did ask her so nicely to call, and she’d need to get his number to do so. What could it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I don't really write as much DJ Wi-Fi so let me know if I need to change anything! Comments are very appreciated.


End file.
